Dressing Wounds
by ncisduckie
Summary: Tony asks Ziva to help him change his gauze and he does the same for him. Romance ensues. *Set season 10* TIVA! Rated for kisses. Please R


**Dressing Wounds**

**. . .**

About four months after the explosion, we have all returned back to NCIS. Abby and Gibbs both returned a month after the fact due to the fact they both received the least amount to the total injuries. The day has progressed much like it has for the past few weeks since the rest of us have returned. Both Ziva and I had been confined to mainly do desk work, while Gibbs and McGee working the field. I pity the fact my probie is stuck to work with the boss-man, but with them gone most of the time, Ziva and I pretty much have the day to ourselves. Much like now.

"Hey Ziva?" I ask, looking up from my paperwork. At this point we've been working in silence and it is _killing_ me slowly. That and the gauze encasing my arm is currently bugging the hell out of me, an obvious sign that it needed to be changed. I think for a moment. Judging by the way she's sporadically itching at the gauze over the stiches at her waist, hers probably needed to be changed as well.

She looks up at me suspiciously, "Yes?" Her voice is strained and I can almost_ guarantee _her gauze is irritating her.

I give her a smile and hold up my hurt arm carefully," I know you're probably going to hate me, but can you please change my gauze?" My smile turns sheepish," My doctor says I suck at doing it on my arm. My head—I'm fine but—"

Ziva holds up her hand, "I'll do it! I'll do it! Just _please_ shut up!" She laughs, the first sign of happiness I've heard from her all day long. The laugh tells me that even though her words are meant to bite slightly, she's not in any way annoyed with me. "But, I'll only do you if you do me," she complies, motioning at her own gauze covered waist.

I raise my eyebrows, surprised. "I didn't mean it like _that_," she blushes, ducking her head slightly.

Winking, I open my arms, flinching slightly at the movement, "Come hither, my dear," I beckon whilst I waggle my eyebrows suggestively.

She laughs again and starts inching toward my desk. "So I'm your 'dear,' now?" She now leans against my desk, careful not to re-impale her waist with a pen.

Shrugging nonchalantly, I reach over to my drawer and pull out two rolls of gauze and some tape. I drop them into her lap and bow my head dramatically, "I am now in your capable hands." When I raise my head, I see her roll her eyes and my already broad smile gets even bigger.

Ziva places her delicate hands on my arm, "Now, stay still," she commands as she loosens the material. The gauze falls to the floor with no sound and she gasps as she gazes at the scratches and stiches upon my arm. Her feather-like fingers brush them and I involuntarily flinch. Iva murmurs an apology before picking up a roll of gauze and looking up at me with nervous eyes, "Do you need any medicine?"

I want to explain how I only use medicine in the morning, but I'm in such awe that I can only manage to shake my head slightly. She nods and begins to unravel the first part of the material. She presses the edge to the base of my wrist and begins to wrap it tautly around my arm. The rounds are tight, but gentle and stable at the same time. She stops when she reaches my elbow before retrieving a small bit of tape and sticking it in place.

After the fact, Ziva looks up at me shyly and I swear she hasn't looked this beautiful _ever. _She gives me a small smile, leans down, and kisses where the tape lay. When she brngs her face away, she waits for my reaction, but I try my hardest to not show any emotion. I couldn't even begin to react. Something has started and my head was in shambles. Her eyes turn sound when I don't say anything and she stands. "My turn," her words are teasing me but her tone is completely cold.

I sigh and reach for the other roll of gauze. Seeing me ready, but most likely still pissed at me, she lifts up her shirt to expose her waist. With the flick of my wrist, her used gauze joins mine on the floor and I take in the wound for the first time since I saw it bloody at the accident. The stiches ate still raised and pink while the area around them is covered in garish blue bruises.

I keep my initial reaction of shock and bring the gauze to her waist. I pull it tightly around her with trembling hands. I know what I' about to do and it scares me. When I reach just under her lacy bra, I stop and acquire a piece of tape. I press it on and before I can stop myself or think it over, I kiss her right on the tape, mimicking her actions.

I both feel and hear the gasp emitting from her and I pull away to watch _her_ reaction. It's the perfect time to just _admit_ it. It's been turmoil in my mind of me contemplating whether or not to tell her since that day. Before I could prevent myself, I blurt it out. "I love you, Ziva David."

I pull her into my arms, careful not to muss her new wound dressings and kiss her. I kiss her with all my being. She responds almost immediately by wrapping her arms around my neck. Moments later, we have to pull away, both of us breathing heavily.

"I love you too."

**. . .**

**A/N: I'm pretty proud of myself for remembering that I had this in my notebook **_**before**_** the whole season premiere on September Eighteenth. Well, That's the date I'm betting money that it'll be on. It sounds right, but I wouldn't suggest quoting me on it until I update a different story with the info. Or my profile. Anyway, sorry to bore you guys, but please review! **


End file.
